emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4283 (13th February 2006)
Plot The big snip means that Viv'll never be a mother again. The miserable hen party return to the village and Viv is horrified when the reporter turns up and informs her that the readers have lost interest in Buffy and that they won't be doing a feature on the wedding. Viv swears to make the wedding more appealing to the press and sacks Belle as ring bearer, passing on the role to the rabbit. Bob is furious that Viv could be so cruel and noting Belle's disappointed face, he berates Viv's behaviour. Bob storms off but is cheered when he sees that his son Josh has arrived. Viv goes to talk to Bob and witnesses him talking to his son. Seeing how happy Bob looks she comes up with a plan. Later on, Viv tells Bob that she would like to give him the chance to be a good father. Bob isn't sure what she means but then she tells him that she wants them to have a baby. Bob is dumbstruck and explains that it can't happen because he's had the snip. Viv wants him to have it reversed and is gutted when Bob refuses. Marlon is sick of Viv's demands and he and Donna attend the wedding rehearsal but it turns into a big row. The Dingles leave in a huff and Marlon is left trying to make it up to them. Viv later finds Marlon and tells him that they are moving the stag do to the following night. Marlon is horrified and tells Viv that it is the date of his and Tricia's wedding anniversary. Viv doesn't seem fazed by this at all. When Donna finds out about the date change, she worries for Marlon and tries to speak to him. Marlon has had enough though and tells Donna he doesn't want to talk about anything wedding related. Alice takes control of her life and vows to do a wing-walk. Sam is shocked and worried when Alice announces that she is going to do a wing walk to raise money for chemo patients. Sam tries to talk her out of it, but Alice remains determined. Val is frustrated when Noreen criticises the work she did whilst on community service. Val is persuaded by Al Monkford to go and take a look at the fence. It turns out that somebody has covered it in graffiti and although Noreen acts ungrateful toward Val, she is secretly pleased when Val gives in and agrees to paint over the graffiti. Dawn goes to an adult learning centre to look into courses. She realises that she'll need to pass her driving test in order to get herself to and from college as some of the lessons don't finish until 9.30pm. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Jean Hope - Susan Penhaligon *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine Guest cast *Bernie Wigham - Paula Wharton *Jacqueline Moore - Sarah Kirkman *Nurse Connie Starkovich - Lesia Melnyk *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin *Al Monkford - Simon McLinden *Josh Hope - Marc Silcock Notes *Marc Silcock makes a pre-Jackson Walsh appearance as Josh Hope. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,170,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes